Plastic
by XemlovezyouX11233
Summary: "Oh yeah Clay, what were ya thinkin? Rai ain't whipped." Raikim. First Oneshot.


**So, this is my first story. It is being co-written by my cousin LovePrincessZ via skype. I personally think I'm a beyond horrible author. But she keeps annoying me about this so I figured I'd give it a try. All I ask is that if you decide to review, please don't be too mean, but at the same time be honest. This was inspired by a trip me and Z made to the Walmart by us.**

* * *

><p>Clay sighed, his face growing redder by the minute. He continued to look at the wall in front of him, full of shelves filled with multiple shades of pink and blue boxes. He shifted awkwardly in his boots, and under his hat he glanced at the brazilian man next to him. The brunette seemed to be studying the wall in a very serious manner. It almost made Clay laugh.<p>

The fact of seeing his leader act so serious was one thing. But him being so serious over something like this? It was hilarious. A smile spread across his face as he shook his head. Once again he shifted as he received an odd look from a young blonde girl passing by. Then again what girl wouldn't give them odd looks for doing this. An American cowboy and a Brazilian surfer, well they clearly didn't belong in this section of the store.

" Raimundo?" Clay finally spoke.

" Huh?" was the simple reply he got. Clay rolled his eyes as the man next to him continued his mission.

" Remind me again why we're doing this?"

Raimundo turned to him, still having the very serious look on his face. His answer was simple.

" Because Kimiko is sick."

" And we had to come do this because...?" Clay questioned.

" She needed stuff. Master Fung didn't want her coming out in this crappy weather when she has such a high fever. So we had to come."

" But why in tarnation did it have to be us?"

" Clay, who was she gonna send? One of the elder monks? Omi?"

" Well...why did ya have to go an' drag me along?"

Raimundo shook his head. He turned back to the wall before him, and began his quest once again. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Clay shift uncomfortably again.

" Clay...are you uncomfortable being in the tampon aisle?" Raimundo asked.

" Rai partner, I don't know how your not!" Clay exclaimed.

" Kimiko needs stuff. I'll get over it." Raimundo tilted his head to the left, as if pondering.

This time Clay actually laughed.

" What are you laughing at cowboy?"

" Partner...your so whipped."

" How the hell am I whipped?" Raimundo asked him.

An old lady down the aisle looking at the Depend's diapers gave them a questioning look.

" Raimundo Pedrosa...Your buyin' tampons. Ya realize that right?"

" So? If your gonna complain shut up." He then pulled a list out of his pocket, the he said

" If your gonna whine why don't you make this trip faster. Here, go find Midol."

Clay's eyes grew wide. But, he turned, shaking his head as he walked down the aisle more, and mumbled

" Yeah Clay, what were ya thinkin'? How in tarnation could Rai be whipped?"

Clay found the tiny box, and returned to his friend, who was still starring at the wall.

" Rai?"

" Yeah?"

" Pick a damn box."

" But I don't know what brand is good."

" Partner...they're tampons."

" Well what if one kind is better than the other? The commercials are always like " we protect better than so and so does."

Clay's jaw actually dropped. He blinked, and yet again Raimundo turned to face the shelves.

" Dear Dashi." Clay turned, and looked up and down the aisle. About half the aisle down a young teenage girl stood, looking at the condoms. Clay walked over to her.

" Excuse me miss?" He asked. She turned to him, as he pulled twenty dollars out of his wallet.

" I'll give this to ya, if ya help my friend pick a type of tampons to buy for his girlfriend."

Smiling, the girl took the money, walked over to Raimundo, and began to study the wall with him.

After about five minutes, she reached over, picked up a box, and handed them to Rai.

" That's the kind I use. They're great." and with that she left.

" Can we leave now" Clay asked.

" Yeah, just let me get her some cold medicine."

Clay groaned. Then he heard " Hey man, do you think she'll want some soup and tea?"

All Clay did was groan again, and then once again mumble. " Oh yeah Clay, what were you thinkin'? Rai ain't whipped."

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, pointless oneshot. It was horrible. I know. But now she can stop yelling at me about helping restock Fanfiction with RaiKim. There's my assistance. <strong>


End file.
